The present invention relates generally to an epi-illumination optical system for microscopes, and more particularly to an epi-illumination optical system for microscopes which has an adjustment function for microscope objective lens replacement, etc.
For epi-illumination optical systems for optical microscopes, in Patent Publication 1 there is an optical system proposed, which is designed to reduce illumination fluctuations stemming from the distribution of light from a light source. Patent Publication 1 teaches that a lens array is used to form a light source image array, and form the image of that light source image array at the exit pupil position (back focal position) of an objective lens.
Patent Publication 1
JP (A)2005-283879